1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to air fresheners which release an aroma into the atmosphere of a room, and more particularly to a replaceable air freshener in the form of a film which is adhered to a wall tile and which emits an aroma that is thematically related to an artwork screened on the film.
2. Status of Prior Art:
As used herein, the term "aroma" or "fragrance" is not limited to perfume-like odors, but encompasses any odor that is suitable as an air freshener to condition, modify or otherwise charge the ambient atmosphere.
The aroma of perfumes and perfume-based products such as colognes and toilet waters was originally derived from the essential oil of plants. However, since the early 19th century, chemists have succeeded in analyzing many essential oils and in creating thousands of synthetics, some simulating natural products and others yielding altogether new scents. Perfumes today are largely blends of natural and synthetic scents and of fixatives which equalize vaporization and enhance pungency. In most liquid scents, the ingredients are combined with a highly volatile alcohol carrier.
The environment of a kitchen or bathroom may be rendered unpleasant by food and cooking smells as well as toilet and other pungent odors. The common practice, therefore is to mask or modify the prevailing atmosphere by some sort of air freshener.
It is known to provide an air freshener or fragrance generator in the form of a bottle containing a volatile liquid in which a wick is immersed, the upper end of the wick extending above the bottle and being exposed to the air. Such devices are subject to spillage or leakage; and in order to adjust the rate of volatilization, means must be provided to vary the extent of wick exposure.
The typical commercial air freshener has a strictly utilitarian appearance which clashes with many household decors. It is for this reason that a commercial air freshener is often placed where it is out of sight. On the other hand, an air freshener is most effective when placed in an exposed open area where it is subjected to maximum air flow. By hiding the air freshener in a confined area, one thereby renders it less effective for its intended function, which is to permeate the prevailing atmosphere with a pleasing fragrance.
The present invention provides an air freshener which by its very nature is located at an open area where it is exposed to a free flow of air, the freshener making use of a film of polymeric material impregnated with a volatile fragrance. The concept of gradually releasing a volatile fragrance over an extended period of time from a plastic film is well known and is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,055. In this patent, a fragrance emitting film is produced by mixing essential oils and a solvent therefor into a cellulose acetate solution from which films are formed, the solvent for the oils being quickly evaporated, after which the essential oils slowly volatilize.
Various other forms of controlled fragrance films are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,396 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,159 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,439 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,734 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,129